


торт

by simbay



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Давай приготовим большой-большой клубничный торт для всех?





	торт

Утро в академии начиналось неспешно и муторно, в какой-то суматохе. Впрочем, с уверенностью сказать, что это было утро, можно было лишь в тех местах, где были часы - окна то закрыты, а свои часы давно разбились. Они до сих пор лежат на тумбочке, вон там вот, справа. Пора бы их отнести кому-нибудь и попросить починить. Может, тот блондинчик в очках что-то смыслит в технике?..

Хотя обращаться к нему Сакура хотела в самую последнюю очередь. Такие люди ей не нравились, было в нем что-то отталкивающее, неприятное. Может, порой слишком высокая самоуверенность в себе. Что он выберется отсюда. Сакуре оставалось лишь усмехаться и тихо посмеиваться - уж она то знает, что отсюда уйдет только один. Под радостные песни Монокумы.

Лежа на кровати, девушка мысленно размышляла о том, что же ей сегодня поделать. Конечно можно еще раз пойти с Асахиной-тян поискать выходы, которые та так рьяно ищет, можно просто пострадать фигней в столовой, приготовив пару вкусняшек для остальных.

Ну, конечно, это если никого не убьют. А тут у каждого в любой момент может снести крышу, она то видела, она то понимает. Рано или поздно... У той милой певички снесло первой, ей повезло. Оогами не нравятся цели Монокумы, но разве она может что-то поделать? Если никто не будет веселить этого плюшевого засранца, то ей придется взять дело в свои руки и убить кого-то. Чтобы игра продолжалась. А предать его не представлялось возможным в ближайшее время... Ну, наверно. Надо просто подумать и подгадать, а времени то нет - убийства, поиски.

В комнату кто-то тихонько стучится, а потом в дверной проем осторожно заглядывает Асахина. Она испуганно озирается по сторонам, а потом лукаво смотрит на Оогами, словно замыслила что-то недоброе. Тут пора бы Сакуре насторожится, но последующая речь плавчихи о том, что она хочет сделать всем "большо-о-о-ой сюрприз" в виде огромного клубничного тортика, мигом разрушила эту страшную ситуацию. Ну конечно. Разве может милая Асахина-тян предложить что-то дурное и нехорошее?

Сакура согласно кивает головой - а давайте. Сладкого много есть не надо, но при такой нервной ситуации, когда каждый день, как на иголках, поесть чего-то вкусного не помешает. Она выходит следом за Асахиной и неспешно идет с ней на кухню, обсуждая план готовки. Для начала нужно было достать главный ингредиент.

Собственно, клубнику.

А потом началось то, что Сакура не забудет до конца своей жизни. Неудачная готовка, мука, разлетевшаяся по всей кухне, белая до ног Асахина-сан, которая старательно пытается оттереть платочком муку от щеки, клубничный сок на столе, орущая печка... Воистину, куда пропала та атмосфера отчаяния и безнадежности? Оогами вновь почувствовала себя обычной школьницей, которая не является шпионом Монокумы, которая не заперта в академии, где ее могут убить в любой момент...

А потом был торт. Он получился маленьким, а потом на всех его бы не хватило. И Асахина, вновь лукаво сверкая глазами, словно кошка, которая решила съесть хозяйскую сметану, тихо шепчет:

\- А давай съедим его, чтобы никому не было обидно? - она выжидающе смотрит на Оогами, а в ее глазах пляшут чертики - уж она то знает, что Сакура ей не откажет. Она никогда не могла возразить, когда подруга на нее так смотрела.

И Сакура покорно кивает и улыбается. Пускай так. Они съедят этот торт вместе, Асахина измажет нос взбитыми сливками, а потом попытается слизнуть его языком. А потом они вымоют посуду и кухню, словно не было их тут, и никакого торта в помине.

Сакура еще долгое время будет вспоминать это с улыбкой, но никому не скажет. Ведь пообещала Асахине-сан, на мизинчиках.

А потом было собрание в спортивном зале. И войдя туда, Оогами мгновенно приметила один предмет. Сам по себе он не особо выделялся, но что-то в нем смутило ее, и она, чуть покраснев, серьезно посмотрела на Асахину. Плавчиха недоумевающе глянула на подругу.

\- Хентайно, не правда ли?

Позади нее лежала балка Н-образной формы.

**Author's Note:**

> у японцев все, что напоминает букву "Н", связано с хентаем


End file.
